lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamino
Kamino is an ocean exoplanet, in the fictional Star Wars universe, similar to Mon Calamari and Manaan. It was here that the Army of the Republic was generated. It is inhabited by a race of tall, elegant, long-necked creatures, called Kaminoans, who keep to themselves and are known for their cloning technology.Daniel Dinello, Technophobia!: Science Fiction Visions of Posthuman Technology (University of Texas Press, 2005), 211. 10 years before the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas secretly funded the production an army for the Republic. Star Wars: Episode II Obi-Wan Kenobi was directed here to follow a lead on the whereabouts of Senator Amidala's would-be assassin through a single poison dart. During Obi-Wan's stay on Kamino at Tipoca City, he discovered the source of the Clone Army's genetic code, one Jango Fett and his "son" Boba Fett. Once he was discovered, Jango narrowly escaped the planet with Boba, with Obi-Wan close behind. Yoda later returned and brought a contingent of these clone warriors to assist in the rescue of Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé and the Jedi Knights at the end of Attack of the Clones to begin the fabled Clone Wars. When the Separatists discovered the source of the clones, they launched an attack on Kamino, but the Battle of Kamino was won by the Republic. The name "Kamino" is a play on amino or amino acids, which are the building blocks of proteins; hence the cloning industry. Tipoca City Tipoca City is the capital of the planet of Kamino. It is the home of Lama Su, the prime minister of Kamino, Jango Fett, Taun We, and Boba Fett.Robert Schnakenberg, Sci-Fi Baby Names: 500 Out-Of-This-World Baby Names from Anakin to Zardoz (Quirk Books, 2007), 135. Tipoca City is also known as the largest cloning facility on Kamino. It has architecture unlike any other city in the Star Wars universe. This architecture is built to withstand the high winds and constant storms on Kamino. It is also built on stilts to protect it from the powerful waves of the ocean below. In the fictional universe portrayed in the Star Wars films and books, the Kaminoans are aliens that come from the stormy planet of Kamino. They are white-skinned and have long necks. Experts at cloning, they produced the clone army used by the Republic. Their entire society is genetically engineered. This occurred in response to rising sea levels on their home planet. The males have crests on their heads; this is a remnant of the Kaminoans evolving from the sea. The Rebellion After the rise of Darth Sidious and the Galactic Empire, the Kaminoans, like all other alien species, were oppressed due to the Emperor Palpatine's bias against non-humans, and possibly enslaved to the Empire. When word got out to the Kaminoans that an uprising rebellion known as the "Alliance to Restore the Republic" (also known informally as the Rebel Alliance), was forming, Kaminoans saw a chance at freedom, and a few rogue Kaminoan clonemasters secretly banded together and started the cloning of a new clone army of Republic Clone Troopers to aid and help the Rebel Alliance. A full 7 years after the end of the Clone Wars, Darth Vader uncovered the plot. The rogue Kaminoans prepared to fight the 501st legion, who were on their way to Kamino, to do battle with the rogue "Anti Imperial Rogue Clone Troopers", thus starting the rebellion of Kamino. Vader sent Boba Fett, because of his knowledge and expertise of the planet he was born on. This conflict caused the Anti-Imperial troops to turn against their brothers, the Imperial Stormtroopers. Boba Fett and the 501st legion attacked and stormed Kamino, seizing and securing the planet's cloning technology for the Empire, and eliminating all the rogue Kaminoan clonemasters and their anti-clone troops. This battle is playable in the video game Star Wars Battlefront II. Those Kaminoans who remained alive were oppressed and enslaved by the Empire. They were forced to help Imperial Specialists create more clones from a variety of different clone templates to serve as Stormtroopers for the Galactic Empire. Amongst the enslaved Kaminoans was Taun We, who survived the aftermath of the Kamino rebellion. Before leaving Kamino, Boba Fett confronted Taun We, and apologized to her for his actions on Kamino. The lone Mandalorian told the Kaminoan that he held no ill-will against her, and that this was only a hired job from the Empire. The two acknowledged one another and then parted ways. New Republic After the Galactic Empire was overthrown by the Rebel Alliance, the enslaved Kaminoans were freed. However, the Alliance began destroying all the cloning centers in which the Empire had conducted their experiments, all across the galaxy. The Alliance also requested that the Kaminoans destroy their own cloning facilities to prevent the creation of further clone armies. The Kaminoans continued to live peacefully on Kamino, where they became a member of the protected planets in the New Republic's Planetary Protective Act Treaty. Appearances *Lego Star Wars *Star Wars Battlefront *Star Wars Battlefront II *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (novel) *''''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *Star Wars Tales#14 *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II See also * List of Star Wars races (K-O)#Kaminoan Further reading *Haden Blackman, Jan Duursema, Thomas Giorello, and John Ostrander, The Defense of Kamino: The Defense of Kamino and Other Tales (Dark Horse Comics, 2003). *Chronicle Books, Mikyla Bruder, and Frankie Frankeny, "Kamino Camp-Out," The Star Wars Party Book: Recipes and Ideas for Galactic Occasions (Chronicle Books, 2002), 24. External links * * References Category:Star Wars Category:Planets Category:Star Wars Planets